


От золота к золоту

by Keishiko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Сборник драбблов в рамках одной истории.





	1. Про финал и журналистов

Начали всё журналисты. Именно они подкараулили финалистов Гран-При после завершения соревнований и накинулись, как стая стервятников. Вопросы были стандартные, ответы тоже: да, горд победой, да, рад за товарищей, в планах дальше и больше (быстрее, выше, сильнее, что там ещё). И тут...  
— Юрий, нам сообщили, что ваши друзья пообещали вступить в брак, если завоюют золото, — слово "брак" журналистка произнесла с придыханием, словно оно относилось лично к ней. — Однако золото досталось вам. Планируете ли вы жениться?  
Юра подавился воздухом.  
— Чего-о?!  
Вот знал же, знал, что эта история с кольцами до добра не доведёт! Только Виктору с его свинкой пофиг, вон как друг другу лыбятся, смотреть противно. А Юре отдуваться.  
— Он замуж выйдет, — подвернулся под микрофон Джей-Джей, пакостно ухмыляясь. Юра попытался его пнуть, но не достал.  
— Ох уж эта молодёжь, — мечтательно протянул Крис. — Только встретились, и сразу замуж. Романтика, кровь кипит...  
— Да заткнитесь вы! — взвыл Юра. — Я! Не собираюсь! Замуж! И жениться не собираюсь!  
— В некоторых странах, — сообщил Виктор с отвратительно безмятежным видом, — есть традиция похищения невесты накануне свадьбы. Варварская традиция, и мы её осуждаем, но-о...  
— Сам кради своего кацудона!  
— Так это было запланировано? — оживилась журналистка. — Юрий, от наших зрителей не укрылось, что вы с Отабеком Алтыном следили за выступлениями друг друга. Как получилось, что ваша дружба до сих пор оставалась незамеченной поклонниками?  
Сволочи! Все сволочи! Юра в панике оглянулся — Отабека рядом не было. И на том спасибо. Не хватало только ему слышать эту... эту чушь, а Юра, наверное, вообще психанул бы, если бы всё это говорили при Отабеке.  
Но счастье было недолгим — буквально через минуту Отабек появился в конце коридора. Увидел остальных, прибавил шаг, догоняя. Юра сделал страшные глаза и одними губами произнёс: "БЕГИ!"  
Отабек не понял. Или сделал вид, что не понял. Подошёл и сунул Юре в руки сине-белую куртку.  
— Ты забыл.  
Юра молча схватил куртку и натянул, не попадая в рукава. Придурок. Сейчас эта стерва пристанет к нему, а Отабек же не любит разговаривать с людьми, он растеряется, скажет что-нибудь не то, а этим акулам только дай нюхнуть крови — сразу накинутся... Если она только посмеет что-то такое Отабеку сказать, Юра её пошлёт. Точно пошлёт. И пусть потом Яков с Лилией орут сколько угодно.  
— Отабек, расскажите нам о ваших отношениях с Юрием, — щерила три ряда зубов журналистка.  
Отабек, совершенно не меняясь в лице, перевёл взгляд с Юры на неё.  
— Мы друзья.  
Как печать поставил.  
— Отабек Алтын, — всё так же безмятежно пояснил Виктор, — очень законопослушный молодой человек. И очень терпеливый.  
Кацудону, решил Юра, пойдёт вдовий наряд. Ему вообще идёт чёрное. Заодно и рожу вуалькой завесит.  
Отабек на Виктора даже не посмотрел. Протянул руку, поправил заломленный воротник на Юриной куртке.  
— Идём?  
"Герой Казахстана похищает русскую фею, — злорадно думал Юра, стараясь шагать в ногу с Отабеком. Получалось удивительно легко, словно всю жизнь тренировался. Позади слышался смех Виктора, на которого, похоже, набросилась журналистка, упустившая главную добычу. — Сами придумали, теперь подавитесь. Имею право".  
Было весело и здорово, и страшно хотелось, чтобы Отабек вот так похищал его каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь прикопается. И ещё — чтобы подольше не убирал руку, так и оставшуюся лежать на плече.  
Но Отабек, кажется, и не собирался.


	2. Про алкоголь и стриптиз

Просыпаться после пьянок Юре случалось крайне редко, потому что дома с него за это содрал бы три шкуры Яков, а потом ещё досвежевала бы Барановская. На сборах его считали мелким и не делились, да и опять же — Яков. А на официальных мероприятиях вроде банкета после Гран-при Юра не пил сам, чувствуя ответственность за страну. В отличие от некоторых, не будем показывать пальцем.  
Банкет, к слову сказать, был вчера, и, судя по текущему состоянию, последнее своё правило Юра всё-таки нарушил. Или нет? Юра наморщил лоб, вспоминая прошедший вечер. Вспоминалось отрывками. Банкет он помнил очень чётко, всё было прилично, как в лучших домах, шампанское — кислая дрянь, даром что дорогое, как самолёт. Потом Джей-Джей сказал, что знает крутой клубешник, там бухло, стриптизёрши и вообще клёво, и вот с этого момента начались пробелы. Юра помнил синюю подсветку бара и грудастую блондинку на шесте — растяжка никакая, лицо как у продавщицы из сельпо, и грации столько же. Помнил горящий коктейль у себя перед носом (тут он в ужасе схватился за лицо — слава богу, брови были на месте), и как классно стало после этого коктейля. Помнил охуевшее лицо кацудона. Помнил, как мир почему-то перевернулся, но это тоже было классно. А потом наступала уверенная темнота.  
Хуже всего, к концу этой познавательной экскурсии в прошлое Юра наконец заметил главное: он был в чужом номере! В чужой кровати. Раздетый до трусов. Пиздец. Как есть пиздец.  
То, что он был несовершеннолетним и пиздец грозил не только ему, утешало плохо.  
В ванной лилась вода. Не дожидаясь, пока хозяин номера обозначит себя, Юра приподнялся и огляделся. Обстановка почти как у него, у шкафа спортивная сумка, на столе плюшевый кот в красном ошейнике. Одежда — Юрина, между прочим! — аккуратно сложена на стул. На оконной ручке висит вешалка с кожанкой…  
Бля. Юра рухнул обратно на кровать, облегчённо улыбаясь. Это Отабек. Его кожанка. Юра в номере у Отабека, а значит, всё в порядке. Никаких сомнительных пидорасов, готовых споить и утащить в логово разврата. Так и есть — на кресле лежал свёрнутый плед. Вот дурень, мог бы и Юру подвинуть, места бы хватило.  
Когда из ванной появился Отабек в спортивках и футболке, с влажными ещё волосами, Юра помахал ему рукой.  
— Доброе утро, — казах подошёл к кровати, ероша ладонями волосы. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Хреново, — честно признался Юра. — У тебя что, фена нет? А вода есть?  
— Фен есть, но он, кажется, сломан, — Отабек открыл мини-бар и протянул Юре бутылку минералки. — Ничего, высохнет. Голова не болит?  
— М-м, — отрицательно промычал Юра, присосавшись к бутылке. Жизнь стала совсем хороша.  
Напившись, он отдышался, навинтил на бутылку крышку и потребовал:  
— Рассказывай!  
— Что именно?  
— Всё.  
Отабек вздохнул, и в его глазах появилось подозрительно тоскливое выражение. Юра насторожился.  
— Ты э-э… с какого момента не помнишь?  
— С клуба. Был клуб, так? Со стриптизёршами.  
— Был, — подтвердил Отабек уже совсем уныло.  
— Дальше!  
— Ну… Ты напился.  
— Это я уже сам догадался.  
— Назвал Джей-Джея пидором.  
— Нехрен меня за задницу щипать было, — память потихоньку начинала возвращаться.  
— Ах вот как, — лицо у Отабека сделалось не по-хорошему задумчивым. — Потом вы с Юри пили на брудершафт, и ты, кажется, говорил ему что-то по-японски. Не уверен, правда, что Юри тебя понял. Потом Джей-Джей с Кристофом танцевали на барной стойке, а Виктор пел романс.  
— Хуёво пел, да?  
— Ну, со слухом у него небольшие проблемы, — дипломатично уклонился Отабек. — Потом… Юр, ты точно хочешь это знать?  
— Да давай уже, — прошипел Юра, точно зная, что дальше начнётся его личный позор. Отабек глядел так сочувственно, словно хотел избавить от страданий. — Не тяни кота за яйца.  
— Потом ты отогнал стриптизёршу от пилона и сказал, что она ни хуя не умеет, а ты сейчас покажешь Юри, что такое настоящий стрип-дэнс. Прости, я цитирую. Потом…  
— Бля, — Юра закрыл лицо руками. — Пиздец. Не хочу это слышать. Нет, хочу. Давай, блядь, добивай.  
— Потом Виктор заорал: «Смотрите, сейчас будет бомба! Стриптиз от Юрки — это охуенно, отвечаю! Только заберите телефон у Пхичита, а то нас всех посадят!»  
— И ты забрал, — мрачно констатировал Юра. — Поэтому вы все на свободе, а фотки меня на шесте не взорвали инстаграмм. Спасибо. Хоть один друг. Дай мобилу, проверю, не сподобилась ли ещё какая падла тишком заснять и выложить.  
— Я тебя забрал, — Отабек послушно протянул ему свой «Самсунг». Из благодарности Юра не стал говорить, что такое говно мамонта даже в руках держать стрёмно.  
— В смысле забрал?  
— Просто. Взял и забрал. Ты лёгкий.  
Юра открыл было рот, чтобы спросить. Закрыл. Воображение нарисовало дивную картину: Отабек верхом на коне хватает Юру, перекидывает через седло и уносится в степную даль. Хотя стоп, откуда в клубе конь? С конём бы не пустили. Это не пхичитовы хомячки, которых можно рассовать по карманам и не палиться.  
Зато стало понятно, почему переворачивался мир. Бля. Только бы не оказалось, что он сблевнул, болтаясь на плече у Отабека. И, божечки, только бы кто-нибудь всё-таки отобрал у Пхичита телефон. Похищение казахом русской феи теперь точно станет мемом.  
Инстаграмм подозрительно молчал, фейсбук тоже. Кажется, пронесло. Надо будет ещё лично проверить у всех участников, пока не разъехались, а то потом с другого конца света не дотянешься…  
— Юр, — Отабек замялся. — Я понимаю, что это не моё дело, но… Откуда Виктор знает, как ты танцуешь стриптиз?  
— Виктор? — озадаченно переспросил Юра, отрываясь от телефона. Дался всем этот Виктор за каким-то хреном, даже Отабеку. — В смысле — откуда? А кто меня, по-твоему, учил?


	3. Про боль

— Юр, не надо. Пустяки.  
— Не дёргайся.  
Отабек сидит на скамье, растерянный и сердитый на самого себя, и хочет отмотать назад последние несколько минут — чтобы ничего не произошло. Упал глупо, не упал даже, потерял равновесие, можно было выпрямиться и катать дальше — но неловко подвернул кисть и в мясо ободрал суставы мизинца и безымянного. Сразу и не заметил, только когда по пальцам потекла кровь.  
И теперь Плисецкий перевязывает его. Наорав, конечно, первым делом. Отабек пытался сказать, что ерунда и само затянется, но Юра не слушал. Схватил за здоровую руку, поволок к бортику, достал аптечку. Когда Отабек заикнулся, что достаточно промыть водой, послал его нахрен и велел сидеть смирно. Он послушался. Спорить с таким Юрой было себе дороже.  
Отабек смотрит, как Юра осторожно, едва касаясь водит вокруг ссадин спиртовой салфеткой — чтобы не попала зараза. Пальцы, держащие раненую ладонь, чуть заметно подрагивают, рот сжат в тонкую линию. Когда салфетка проходит слишком близко к ссадинам, Юра напрягается, словно раствор спирта обжигает его, а не Отабека.  
Отабек клянётся себе впредь падать осторожнее, хотя и знает, что это глупо. Но сейчас ему очень хочется, чтобы Юра никогда больше — вот так — не страдал из-за него.  
Самому ему почти не больно.

_Через год, сцеловывая с ресниц Юры невольные слёзы, Отабек будет отчаянно желать того же самого — забрать себе хотя бы частицу чужой боли.  
Судя по тому, как, улыбаясь сквозь слёзы, тянется к нему Юра — ему это удаётся._


	4. Про бытовуху

— Хорошо, что мы живём в разных городах, — сказал как-то Юра.  
Отабек не понял, чего тут хорошего. И так половина осталась из десяти дней, на которые отпустил тренер. И Юра был рад, не слушал про отель, потащил к себе — впрочем, Отабек не настаивал. Комната у Юры была большая, на двоих хватало места, а с юриным дедушкой он уже познакомился в прошлый приезд, и Николай Васильевич даже не сказал ничего по поводу, что они с Юрой — ну, что они с Юрой. Наоборот, хорошо, говорил, что у Юрочки наконец настоящий друг появился. Отабек очень уважал его за эту деликатность.  
Надоел уже, что ли?  
— Да нет, ты чего! — замахал руками Юра, когда Отабек высказал эту мысль. — Наоборот! Представляешь, если бы мы жили рядом, встречались, как нормальные люди, потом бы съехались, зажили вместе... И пиздец.  
— Почему пиздец?  
— Потому! Пересрались бы из-за быта, как пить дать. У всех так. Сперва любовь-морковь, дышать друг без друга не могут, а потом хуяк — и кто-то мусор не вынес. Или в сортире за собой не спустил. И пиздец, скандал, тарелки летят.  
Отабек прищурился, разглядел из-за юриного плеча монитор.  
— Ты там криминальную хронику читаешь, что ли?  
— Ага. — Юра клацнул мышкой. — Мужчина избил сожительницу из-за пригоревшего обеда. Это ж как зажраться надо было? И ещё недавно, тётка мужика ножом пырнула, потому что заебалась в одно рыло по хозяйству шуршать, пока он на диване валялся.  
— Мы бы поделили. Хозяйство.  
— Да блин, всё равно нашлась бы какая-нибудь хуйня. Хоть тюбик с зубной пастой. Тебя бы заебало, что я его с середины давлю, а не закручиваю кончик, как нормальные люди.  
— Я тоже давлю с середины. Юр, ты чего? Всерьёз боишься, что я тебя пырну ножом из-за какого-то пустяка?  
— Да не пырнёшь, конечно. — Юра сел на деревянный бортик в изножье кровати, качнулся и повалился на спину. Вытянул ноги ровно вверх, сделал ножницы пару раз. — Просто заебёшься. Оба заебёмся. Это сейчас раз в год вживую видимся и рады, а если намозолим друг другу глаза и разосрёмся, тогда что? Проебём же всё. Глупо.  
И добавил тише, но Отабек услышал:  
— Сейчас здорово так.  
Отабек подумал, что про год — это Юра преувеличил. Он в Москве уже второй раз, а в июле Юра приезжал в Алматы почти на две недели, и ещё на столько же — до этого, и уже купил билет на новогодние праздники. Они решили, что надо по очереди. Чтобы честно.  
А ещё был разговор с тренером про Москву, Отабек пока Юре не говорил, но успел уже подумать, что если разрешат тренироваться здесь — злоупотреблять гостеприимством Николая Васильевича он, конечно не будет, но, может, они с Юрой… Неужели зря?  
Юра ещё немного покрутил ступнями в воздухе и одним кошачьим движением извернулся с кровати на пол — сразу на ноги, конечно.  
— Я за хлебом сгоняю, а то с утра жрать нечего, — сообщил он уже по дороге в прихожую. — Потом в доту, окей? Порвём нубьё!  
— Мусор прихвати заодно, — напомнил Отабек. — Там кости, за ночь пахнуть начнут.  
— Да, щас. А ты чай пока заваришь?  
Отабек подхватил со стола грязные чашки, Юрину и свою. Юрина была с тигром, его — с ехидно ржущим конём (конь давно был отомщён чашкой с карикатурным котёнком в тигровую полоску, поселившейся на кухне дома, в Алматы). Посмотрел на их с Юрой футболки, горой наваленные на стуле, только снятые с сушилки и ещё не разобранные — в прошлый раз Юра пихнул их в шкаф не глядя и брал потом тоже не глядя, и Отабек, в общем, не протестовал, но в этот раз намеревался хотя бы сложить по-человечески. На две зарядки в розетках у кровати и у компьютера, чтобы можно было воткнуть телефон в ту, которая ближе.  
Он не очень понял, что Юра имел в виду, говоря про всё разрушающий быт, но, наверное, потом можно будет уточнить. И рассказать про разговор с тренером. И спросить насчёт того, что если он действительно приедет — может, им всё-таки попробовать? Вместе. По-настоящему.  
Раз уж выяснили, что с зубной пастой проблем не возникнет.


	5. Про семью

— Мне очень жаль, что они вас побеспокоили, — Отабек говорил тяжело, словно камни ворочал. — Я не давал им повода думать, что через вас можно как-то повлиять на... ситуацию.  
У Юры сжались кулаки от бешенства. Не потому, что кто-то из родственников Отабека разузнал их домашний телефон и неизвестно что наговорил дедушке, а потому, что Отабек теперь был вынужден за них оправдываться.  
— Если кто-то ещё позвонит, позвольте мне ответить.  
— Я уже ответил, — кажется, в голосе дедушки послышалась насмешка, но так слабо, что Юра не был уверен. — Надеюсь, что больше не позвонят. Юра, выйди, пожалуйста.  
— Деда, это же несправедливо! Отабек не виноват, что эти... — он умолк, потому что называть родственников Отабека уродами всё-таки некрасиво, но кто они ещё?  
— Юра, — дед был непреклонен. Отабек едва заметно кивнул, и Юра, смирившись, вышел из комнаты. Подслушивать бесполезно — дверь толстая, да он и не собирался. Если всё в порядке, он увидит, а если не в порядке... тоже увидит. Отабек скрывать не умеет.

Их сфотографировали случайно, кто-то из фанатов, даже не «Ангелы Юрия», просто малолетняя идиотка увидела их с Отабеком целующимися на набережной — и поцелуй-то был не настоящий, едва коснулись губами — и, пища от счастья, тут же вывесила фото в твиттер. Потом перепостили все, кому не лень. Юра увидел только утром, ужаснулся, поржал, посчитал лайки и решил, что ничего страшного. Ну, спалили. Всё равно после Гран-При их только ленивый не простебал (и Пхичит, потому что Пхичит добрый и тактичный, не то что некоторые). Когда проснулся Отабек, Юра уже предвкушал реакцию: смутится? Сделает вид, что ничего особенного? Улыбнётся и скажет «давно пора»?  
Отабек не улыбался. Поглядел на фотографию, вздохнул и ни слова не сказал. А через несколько часов был звонок. Отабек говорил на казахском. Сказал спокойно лишь два слова: «Сәлем, әке». Потом закаменел и только слушал, иногда вставляя резкие рубящие фразы. Кажется, его перебивали. Разговор он даже не закончил толком — просто отнял телефон от уха, смотрел на него несколько секунд, затем сунул в карман. Значит, сбросили на той стороне.  
Юра сидел затаив дыхание и боялся спросить. Отабек перевёл на него взгляд, улыбнулся одними губами.  
— Не одобряют.  
И всё. Больше они об этом не говорили. Но когда звонил телефон, у Отабека застывало лицо, и даже не знающий казахского Юра по разговору понимал, кто это. С отцом Отабек разговаривал так же, как в первый раз: резко, неуступчиво, что-то возражал, иногда сбрасывал звонок сам, чаще — замолкал на полуслове и прятал телефон. С матерью почти не говорил, лишь слушал, но уже не так каменно. Только зажмуривал глаза и прижимал пальцы ко лбу, словно голова болела. От остальных отгавкивался не хуже Юры, но либо отабековы родичи были такими же упёртыми, либо их было слишком много, и каждый стремился выразить Отабеку своё возмущение.  
Первые дни Юра со страхом ожидал волны хейта в блогах, но почти ничего не было — так, не больше обычного. Вероятно, старшее поколение не пользовалось соцсетями, а младшему было наплевать. Номер мобильного Юры никто не знал, разумеется, и найти было непросто, иначе бы фанатки покоя не дали. А вот домашний всё-таки кто-то разыскал...

Из комнаты Отабек вышел спокойный, по-хорошему спокойный, и у Юры отлегло от сердца. Потому что если бы дедушка хоть словом его упрекнул, он уже паковал бы чемоданы, а тогда и Юра тоже. Неважно куда.  
— Всё в порядке, — сказал он, хотя и так было ясно, что в порядке. — У тебя замечательный дедушка.  
Юра невнятно хмыкнул, потому что ещё какой замечательный, но только хвастаться родственниками сейчас не хватало. И было ужасно жаль, что среди многочисленной казахской родни Отабека не мог найтись такой же дедушка, которому важнее счастье внука, а не дурацкие предрассудки.  
— Может, скажешь им, что это была шутка? — без особой надежды предложил он вечером, когда они лежали на диване и смотрели «Робокопа», старого ещё, первого. Отабек был в шоке, когда выяснил, что Юра видел только «этот новодел». — Фанаты пошутили, ну, ты же видел, какие они фотожабы лепят — прикольнулись, все поверили, с первым апреля, похуй, что август. А?  
Он видел, какое было лицо у Отабека, когда тот разговаривал по скайпу с младшей сестрой — чуть ли не единственной из родных, кто не ополчился на них с Юрой. Как у жаждущего, которому показали море, а поят по капле.  
— Нельзя поддаваться, — серьёзно сказал Отабек. — Если один раз сделаешь, как они хотят — из жалости, страха, потому что так положено, — они будут считать, что могут решать за тебя.  
— Прецедентное право типа.  
— Да. Надо жить так, как считаешь правильным, а не как позволят другие.  
И он ещё говорил что-то про глаза воина. Ха. Юра не знал никого, кто мог вот так же, как Отабек. Открыто, без колебаний, потому что это единственно верный путь. «Будешь моим другом?» «Будешь со мной встречаться?» «Я не собираюсь прекращать» — да, Юра запомнил и перевёл, проклят будь этот идиотский алфавит. Он сам ни за что бы так не смог.  
— Придётся теперь только тебе в гости мотаться, — усмехнулся он. — У тебя в Алматы меня явно больше не ждут.  
Отабек прижал его к себе так, что Юра уткнулся носом ему в шею и на миг перестал дышать.  
— Меня, кажется, тоже, — тихо пробормотал он.

И это был ещё не конец. После очередного телефонного разговора, нехарактерно многословного, но по-прежнему непонятного, Отабек покрутил мобильник в руках и задумчиво сказал:  
— Похоже, тренера у меня теперь тоже нет.  
Тренера его Юра видел, вроде нормальный мужик был. А оказалось — такая же сволочь.  
— Допекли, — пояснил Отабек, когда Юра объяснил, кто так поступает. — Хотели, чтобы он на меня повлиял. Или на тебя, через твоих. Я его понимаю, вообще-то. Он на такое не подписывался. Особенно когда я тут, а он там. Близко.  
Ага, конечно, раз до Отабека не дотянуться — давайте ебать мозги его тренеру. Суки.  
— И что ты теперь?  
— Не знаю. Вернусь домой, там посмотрим. Найду жильё. Потом тренера. Смотря как финансы позволят. Надо поскорее, конечно. Посмотрим, — он поднял глаза на Юру и улыбнулся. — Не переживай.  
Ага, конечно. Ещё бы сказал, что всё будет хорошо. Так же убедительно прозвучало бы.  
Они ещё пожалеют. Отабек выиграет золото финала, будет стоять на пьедестале, а все его родичи будут локти кусать, потому что он теперь им никто. И тренер пожалеет, потому что чемпионы на дороге не валяются, пусть-ка попробует второго такого найти. Будет всю жизнь тренировать детишек для городских соревнований. Лузер.  
А Отабек найдёт себе самого лучшего тренера, и всё у него будет заебись. Без вас справимся.  
Идея, вспыхнувшая в голове у Юры, была настолько же сумасшедшей, насколько офигительной. Пожалуй, если бы у него было время подумать, он представил бы, как далеко его пошлют, и не стал бы даже пытаться. Поэтому времени он себе не дал. Схватил свой телефон и, не обращая внимания на удивлённый взгляд Отабека, ломанулся в ванную. Пустил воду посильнее, чтобы никто не подслушал.  
— Дядь Яш! — шёпотом заорал он, когда ответил знакомый голос. — Дядь Яш, у меня просьба на миллион! Я вам — что угодно, клянусь! Дядь Яш, вы помните Отабека?..


	6. Про кольца

Понаблюдав за Юрой в естественной среде обитания, Отабек понял две вещи. Первая: не так уж он и злился на Виктора. Иногда даже выслушивал советы своего неудавшегося тренера, правда, потом всё равно посылал нахер. К Юри относился слегка покровительственно, учил русскому матерному и правилам поведения в тёмных петербуржских переулках. Один раз Отабек застал его объясняющим, как определить в русском языке, лежит предмет, стоит или сидит. К концу лекции глаза у Юри стали нормальной такой среднерусской ширины, а на лице читалось желание бросить всё и уехать обратно в Японию.  
— Чтобы не расслаблялся, — пояснил Юра, хихикая, пока Виктор объяснял несчастному японцу, что всё гораздо проще, а если он смог понять шутку — значит, уже знает русский достаточно хорошо.  
И вторая: когда Юри с Виктором появлялись вместе, у Плисецкого открывалась какая-то чакра сарказма. Он комментировал всё: влюблённые взгляды, сомкнутые руки, поцелуи (вполне невинные, между прочим; то, что они сами успели перецеловаться во всех закоулках катка, его почему-то не смущало). Особенно доставалось парным кольцам. Их он высмеивал как-то особенно целеустремлённо.  
— Когда ты думаешь, что ещё больше розовых соплей просто не бывает, а твои друзья доказывают обратное, — бурчал Юра, наблюдая, как русско-японская пара скользит по льду, держась за руки. — Давайте, ведь ещё не весь мир видел ваши кольца, надо срочно это исправить.  
— Я их на И-бэй видел,— сказал Отабек. — Так и написано: копия колец Никифорова и Кацуки.  
Глаза Юры злорадно сверкнули.  
— Проебался эксклюзивчик-то! Витя лох. Теперь все фанаты будут с такими ходить.  
— Ну, зато у них оригинал, — пожал плечами Отабек. — А для эксклюзива можно что-то сделать. Гравировку, например. Если это важно. Хотя я думаю, что у копий простой металл, не золото.  
— Как у орнитологов гравировку надо, — ухмыльнулся Юра. — Этот редкий дятел был окольцован в Хасецу...  
Отабек засмеялся, чувствуя себя при этом слегка по-идиотски.  
Два серебряных кольца во внутреннем кармане куртки жгли ему бок через подкладку.

Он уже не знал, почему решил тогда, что это хорошая идея. Просто увидел и купил, и это казалось правильным, и даже подарить хотел сразу, но Юра ляпнул что-то особенно язвительное про Виктора с Юри, и Отабек промолчал. Решил: завтра. Но завтра тоже не получилось, и послезавтра, и после-после…  
Потом Юра улетел в Канаду, едва не опоздав на рейс, прощание в аэропорту вышло скомканным, на бегу, и опять ничего не вышло. Отабек смотрел трансляцию онлайн и, зная, что Юра не слышит, всё равно крикнул: "Давай!" Через десять секунд, отталкиваясь от бортика, Юра показал в камеру большой палец. Привёз золото, троллил Джей-Джея в твиттере и рассказывал, как канадские фанатки пытались общаться с ним на русском. Опять не сложилось.  
Отабека ждал Трофи де Франс, а подходящий момент всё никак не образовывался в их повседневной рутине. Тренировки, когда ни о чём не думаешь, кроме очередного элемента, который надо сделать чище, чем в прошлый раз, или умереть (умереть иногда очень хотелось, даже Отабеку, а уж когда он смотрел на Юру, которого муштровали не только Фельцман, но и Барановская, вообще удивлялся, как тот до сих пор жив). Вечером оставались силы только на то, чтобы приготовить на скорую руку поесть и упасть на кровать. И когда Отабек думал, что сейчас-то уже можно, обязательно происходила какая-нибудь фигня: то куртка висела в коридоре, а Юра задрёмывал у Отабека на плече, и было невозможно встать, не потревожив; то Юра в очередной раз проходился по Виктору с Юри, и решимость Отабека сразу испарялась.  
А назавтра всё повторялось: утренняя беготня, "кто второй в душ, тот лох!", тренировка, супермаркет по пути домой, быстрый ужин под какую-нибудь галиматью по телевизору. Даже разговор никак не получалось вывернуть на нужную тему. И ещё невозможно было предсказать юрину реакцию. Если откажется, потому что парные кольца — это фу, ещё ничего. А вот если не захочет обижать, но придумает тысячу причин: мол, аллергия на серебро, и к одежде не подходит, и очень рад, конечно, но пусть где-нибудь полежат... Уж лучше пусть просто откажется.

Рейс был ранний, поэтому прощаться решили вечером. Юра сказал, что он не собирается вставать перед тренировкой в четыре утра, так что езжай сам, Бека, и порви их всех. Отабек сделал вид, что поверил. Он знал, что Юра не только проснётся, но и до двери проводит, и они будут у этой двери целоваться, пока таксист не позвонит и не спросит, собирается ли клиент ехать. Но сейчас тоже можно попрощаться, почему бы нет.  
Отабек думал, что сейчас он уедет, и в самолёте будет щупать кольца через подкладку, потом беспокоиться за оставленную в раздевалке куртку и представлять, как Юра встретит его в аэропорту, и тогда он наконец… но, конечно же, опять ничего не получится, и в конце концов он проебёт эти кольца и не решится купить новые. Вот так всё и закончится. Точно.  
Поэтому кольца уже лежали в кармане джинсов, и Отабек то и дело прикасался к ним через ткань, словно проверяя, на месте ли они.  
— Юр, — начал он, — я всё хотел сказать…  
— Вот давай не сейчас! — перебил его Юра. — Если ты про волосы в ванной или ещё какую хуету, потом скажешь. Давай сегодня о хорошем.  
— Это хорошее. Я, гм, помню, что ты говорил про Виктора с Юри, но…  
— Их мы тоже порвём. Даже не думай.  
— Юр, я не про это.  
— Да не буду я кацудона доставать, не волнуйся. Он нормальный, не то что этот.  
У Отабека лопнуло терпение. Он сунул руку в карман, достал кольца и, вытянув перед Юрой ладонь, отчеканил:  
— Будешь носить или нет?  
Юра открыл рот. Закрыл. Хлопнул глазами. Отабек ждал.  
— А чего они... — Юра сглотнул, уставился на кольца, как кролик на змею. — Большие они чёт?  
— Это на большой палец.  
— А, — Юра ещё немного поглазел, и вдруг вспыхнул, заливаясь краской. Отабек ждал.  
Не поднимая глаз, Юра взял одно из колец, схватил Отабека за другую руку и со второй попытки надел ему на палец.  
"Охренеть", — подумал Отабек. Сам взял Юру за руку, надел ему оставшееся. Несколько секунд они сидели молча, разглядывая руки.  
— Круто, — сказал наконец Юра слегка неестественным голосом. — Не, вот так — это круто. Совсем другое дело, — он сжал руку в кулак, протянул вперёд. Отабек повторил, и они с лёгким звяканьем соприкоснулись кольцами. — Не то что у этих. И никто не догадается. Да?  
Конечно, подумал Отабек. Если держать руки в карманах. И на соревнованиях снимать. И чтобы Виктор пообещал, что никому не скажет, потому что Виктор-то точно заметит первым. А так никто не догадается, да.  
Он опустил глаза как раз чтобы увидеть, как Юра украдкой выбрасывает вверх большой палец. С кольцом.  
Или нет.


	7. Про золото и ещё один финал

— Юрочка, съешь лимон, — шепчет Виктор, ни на миг не теряя широкой улыбки. — Ты так золоту не радовался, как этой бронзе.  
— Иди нахер, — с такой же улыбкой шипит в ответ Юра. — Я расту, а твоя отмазка? Старость не радость?  
— Перерыв.  
— Бухать меньше надо было.  
— Не груби старшим.  
— В следующем году возьму золото. Да, Бека?  
Отабек кивает со страдальческим видом — не научился ещё беспалевно пиздеть на пьедестале, тем более посередине, под основным прицелом камер. Научим, думает Юра, и улыбается ещё шире. Не последний раз.  
— Мне золото, тебе серебро. Бронзу Кацудону, если опять не наебнётся так бездарно.  
У Виктора вытягивается лицо, но он тут же спохватывается.  
— Вы там не оборзели медали делить?  
— Яков, — шипит Отабек. — Убьёт.  
— Яков рад до усрачки, мы ему весь пьедестал сделали. Давай передадим привет твоему бывшему?  
— Нет.  
Жаль, а ведь классная была идея. Показать медаль и поблагодарить за то, что слился. Но Юра не настаивает. Он и так счастлив. Бронза в финале — хер с ним, с серебром, Виктору утешительный приз, пока песок не начал сыпаться, — Джей-Джей, обставленный всего на шесть десятых балла, что особенно доставляет; закончившиеся наконец соревнования, подпорченные внезапно рванувшим в рост телом. Мышцы болели, координация сбоила, но Яков обещал, что к следующему сезону всё будет в порядке.  
И золото.  
У Отабека.  
Никто не ожидал.  
А я говорил, думает Юра с такой гордостью, словно сам лично поставил Отабеку программу и выдал медаль. Говорил, что он всех порвёт. Выкусите.  
Плечо Отабека совсем рядом, и Юра едва сдерживается, чтобы не прижаться привычно щекой. Перед камерами нельзя, конечно. Иначе сперва их придушит Яков, а остатки разотрёт в пыль Барановская. Потому что, видите ли, Юре всего семнадцать. Могут не понять. Это Виктору всё можно, а ты не дорос...  
А хочется, так хочется наплевать на запреты и приличия. Обнять, прижать к себе, на весь мир закричать: мой! Вот он, самый лучший, весь мой: с золотой медалью, тёплыми руками, улыбками, которые никто не видит... Пусть знают и завидуют. Нельзя быть таким счастливым и не орать об этом во всю глотку, потому что когда молчишь, начинает казаться: вдруг неправда? Вдруг сам себе придумал, а на самом деле ничего у тебя нет, только ты об этом ещё не знаешь. Отстойное чувство. Юра знает.  
Немного подумав, он стягивает осточертевшую перчатку и машет рукой в камеру. Отабек смотрит в другую сторону и не замечает.  
Ну, это ненадолго.


End file.
